I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a container and, more particularly, to a container for transporting and storing waste materials.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The transportation and storage of nuclear waste materials presents serious environmental and public safety concerns. Such containers must be able to contain hazardous materials and prevent radiation as well as be durable to avoid damage during transportation. It is also desireable to make the containers as easy to manufacture as possible.
We have determined that an adequate container can be manufactured utilizing conventional founding equipment. The founding industry is currently experiencing an economic slow down. As a result, there is a high availability of conventional molds and plant capacity. We have determined that this capacity could be utilized by designing a highly durable container fabricated through conventional founding techniques.